


Oblivious

by Surprise_Beta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprise_Beta/pseuds/Surprise_Beta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was oblivious. Everyday Tony came to visit him. He would skip meetings and important events, to spend time with him. Tony sighed, and then groaned in frustration. Steve smiled seductively at him, and when Steve walked, his ass seemed to beg to be touched. Tony felt like he was going to go mad. Tony was oblivious. Everyday Steve drew him. His eyes always had the most detail. He loved to draw Tony. Tony always grinned, and smirked, and would gently touch his arms. It was driving Steve mad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

Steve was oblivious. Everyday Tony came to visit him. He would skip meetings and important events, to spend time with him. Tony sighed, and then groaned in frustration. Steve smiled seductively at him, and when Steve walked, his ass seemed to beg to be touched. Tony felt like he was going to go mad. Tony was frustrated and stayed in his lab one day. He was working on a new toaster, because Thor destroyed it... Again. Tony worked lazily, he had his shirt off (the lab got unbearably hot some days) and sweat dripped down his body. His brown hair was tousled, and his pants hung low revealing the top of his happy trail. Many expected Tony to be a weak man, but contrary to popular belief Tony worked out and was built well, not as well as others on his team, but well he was on a team with a super human, Thor, and that’s just not a fair couple to compare anyone to.

Tony was oblivious. Everyday Steve drew him. His eyes always had the most detail. He loved to draw Tony. Tony always grinned, and smirked, and would gently touch his arms. It was driving Steve mad! Tony would parade around half naked sweat dripping sinfully down his chest. It took everything in him not to scream. Being Captain America meant that a lot of people looked up to him. And Steve vaguely wondered what they would think if his adoring fans saw him now. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Steve went down to the lab when Tony missed all three meals, and held in a groan seeing him covered in sweat and oil. He watched as beads of sweat rolled down his body and under the sinfully low pants. Steve's mouth went dry and heat rushed downwards. Tony turned towards him, his lips red from being chewed on. He had finished the toaster, and was fixing one of his cars. Tony wiped his forehead with a dirty rag and set it down, before walking over to Steve. Steve had never been so thankful for sweatpants in his life.

Tony walked over to Steve his sinfully low pants leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Steve's cheeks were flushed, and a cocky grin lit up Tony’s face. “Like what you see?" Tony said now close enough to kiss Steve. Steve felt like he was going to lose all sense of control. Steve opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. He stared at Tony's body, and suddenly understood how Tony had gotten so many women in his bed. He wasn’t even attempting to hide the way he shamelessly checked him out. Tony shuddered a bit and slowly felt a similar heat slide downwards sinfully like a snake as well, when Steve's normally innocent eyes filled with lust. Steve's tongue flicked out, and licked his lips. His hands twitched at his sides. And, oh gosh did he like what he saw. Tony stared up into his blue eyes. He looked at Steve, examining him similarly to what Steve had just done. "Hm?" Tony said, as he noticed the deceivingly small tent in Steve's pants. Tony slipped his hand down to touch the faint bulge. Tony's hands met a hard lump and rubbed the tip through his pants. Steve sucked in a breath and shuddered. 

Tony shivered internally. "Does that feel good?" Tony asked and Steve couldn't believe this. He throbbed and, oh gosh if Tony talked dirty, he'd explode. Steve sucked on his lip. He stumbled backwards, and fell onto the couch in the garage. It was one of the most ungraceful things Steve had ever done. He was sprawled out and Steve shuddered. "T-Tony-" Steve started to say, before getting stopped. Tony watched him fall back. He couldn't stop now hearing him say his name in a husky voice, sent him over his own moral restrictions. (Which were few and far between.) Tony kissed him sliding his tongue into Steve's mouth. His tongue met no resistance, and Steve gave in as soon as Tony kissed him. 

Tony was sitting in between Steve's legs and he ground forward on Steve's clothed erection with his own rapidly awakening one. Steve groaned lowly into the kiss, and shuddered gripping onto Tony. He felt strange being straddled. It was his first time, and he moaned when Tony's probing tongue slipped into his mouth. Steve moaned loudly, and Tony made a growl like noise. Dammit, Steve was moaning shamelessly just from a little making out. He ground them together again. Steve broke the kiss panting. "Wait Tony-I'm not." He tried to stay, but couldn't finish as Tony stared into his eyes and stroked his chin. Steve hadn't ever been in a relationship before, and it was scary, but those deep brown eyes soothed him.

Tony leaned in, and whispered in Steve’s red ear flushed like his face. Tony's breath tickled the sensitive skin there. "I've waited too long to stop now." Steve's nails dug into Tony's bare shoulders, and Steve looked up at him lustfully. Tony's hair was slicked back. He gazed down at him possessively. Steve sucked in another breath, before he bit his lip looking away. As Steve looked away, Tony's hand slowly trailed down his body. Reaching its destination the skilled hand palmed Steve hungrily. Steve's body shuddered and he gripped Tony's shoulders tighter. "Tony wait- this feels funny." Steve managed to say as Tony's hand palmed him with well-practiced movements. Tony licked his lips, feeling Steve twitch in his hands. Tony moved his hands as Steve let go of his shoulders in favor of grabbing the couch tightly. Tony slipped his hand under Steve's shirt, feeling the muscles quiver under his slow and thorough touches. 

Steve fell silent again trying and was almost failing to hold in his voice. Steve's body was slick slightly with a thin layer of sweat, as Tony slowly pulled his shirt up revealing inch by inch of toned, tanned skin. Steve bit his lip almost breaking the skin and lifted his arms up, so Tony could remove his shirt. "If this is what freedom looks like, I'm damn happy to be an American." Tony said to him and Steve glanced at him blushing. "Tony." He murmured too caught up in this to whine. Tony smirked and teased Steve's now hard nipples. Tony's hands went to the opposite side and rubbed circles around the nipples feeling the muscular pecs as he did so. "What's wrong?" Tony said teasingly when Steve bit his lip breaking the skin, and letting out a barely audible whimper. Steve's face was deeply flushed, and he was quivering weakly. Steve’s eyes were shut tight. He gave in and let out quiet gasps. Tony eventually gave up on teasing Steve's chest, leaving the red nipples to the cold air. Tony moved his hands away and Steve stopped his unconvincing pleas for Tony to slow down, knowing it was obvious that if he really didn't want this, he could easily push Tony off of him. 

Tony grasped Steve's chin and pulled him into a kiss and Steve returned it. Steve opened his mouth letting Tony slip his tongue inside. Tony faintly tasted the blood, but ignored it, focusing solely on claiming Steve’s mouth for his own. Tony groaned appreciatively and his free hand palmed Steve again. Steve's pants were becoming unbearably tight. Steve broke the kiss, breathing in labored breaths. Despite being in sweat pants, Tony straddling him made the pants press firmly on him. "Tony, take off my pants." Steve said, his already low voice dropping down again hotly in the voice of a solider. Tony let out a groan, before pulling Steve roughly into a kiss causing Steve to gasp in surprise. Tony was already pulling his pants away when his more experienced tongue slid into Steve's mouth, tasting every bit of him again.  
Steve was shivering beneath Tony’s skilled hands slipped under loose pants. Tony palmed the wet boxers beneath them causing a foreign and delicious feeling to spiral through Steve. Steve pressed against Tony's hand as the free hand tugged his pants away. Steve lifted his hips almost desperately to help him. The pants fell and got caught around his left ankle, but they were quickly forgotten. Steve's mind spun, his breath speeding up. This touch was new, and despite touching himself before, he had never felt something so strong. Steve's breath lost him when he came, making his boxers even more sticky. Steve's eyes shut tightly. Tony pulled back letting Steve gasp for air, his lips red and slick. Tony's hand was slightly wet with cum now. Tony groaned slightly the tightness of his own pants now in the front of his mind. Steve was breathing heavily and thanks to the serum still painfully hard despite cumming. Tony poked Steve's now-more-sensitive tip, drawing a hiss like sound from Steve. "Tony, please." Steve whimpered out his eyes still full of an almost desperate lust. His normally neat hair was messy, sticky to his forehead in some places. His body was still shivering gently, and his hands tightly gripped the now torn fabric of the couch. Tony smirked pleased at being the one to see this desperate side of Steve. "Please what, Ca-p-tain?" He drew out Steve's name as he tugged Steve's soaked boxers down slowly the cold air slowly hitting Steve's erection. Steve made a whimper noise so unlike him, that Tony looked at him in shock. Steve's jaw was clenched and his eyes were shut. Steve's head was turned slightly and his cheeks were deep red. His head was resting on the top of the couch. His body continued shuddering from the experienced hands of his lover.

"If anyone else saw you like this captain they might think you're into men. I'd enjoy that, but I'm not sure if it's true." Tony said as he pulled the boxers off of Steve finally. The pants once stuck at Steve’s ankle now falling to the ground. Steve's erection pulled out quickly and lightly hit the toned stomach. Unlike the sweat pants showed earlier Steve was rather large and Tony let out an approving whistle. Tony was saying it, one so he would know why, and two because anyone who said they hadn't thought about a life with Steve, was lying. Tony wouldn't deny that, he too had similar thoughts regarding their honest and all American captain. Tony took a moment to appreciate the view before him. He looked at Steve's tanned chest slowly gazing down. The tip was dripping and the shaft had cum on it, the white a stark contrast to the tanned skin. The tip was a deep red and throbbed slightly. Down here you could see that the tan stopped and faded slightly. The Captain America had a tan line. Steve breathed heavily, and looked down at him with a low groan. "I-I a-am." He said stammering in a way very unlike him. Tony gazed up at his face. Steve's cheeks were flushed, and from here you could see light freckles on his nose. His blue eyes had small tears in them of pleasure. He swallowed nothing and moved his hands up to the back of the couch pulling himself up slightly. Tony watched admiring the flexing muscles in his arms. Steve’s chest quivering, his tanned skin shining in the low blue light of his reactor forgotten by both men in the heat of the moment. "Tony, please." Steve whimpered out weakly again that night.

Steve did not know what he wanted, but knew he needed Tony's touch, needed Tony's hands everywhere on him. Tony grabbed Steve's hair pulling on it drawing a groan of pleasured pain from Steve, before clashing their lips together. Steve's lips opened extremely fast, his own tongue twirling with Tony's as he was pulled even closer. Steve learned fast, figuring out what to do. Steve's erection pressed against Tony's bare chest. The cold metal of the reactor pressed on the flushed skin drawing a hiss from Steve, which was muffled by the kiss. Tony growled appreciatively and ravaged Steve's mouth again. Tony was gripping Steve's hips and moving him up and down slightly causing cum to run onto Tony's chest from Steve's erection causing Steve to moan. Tony pulled back after a bit and Steve leaned back breathing heavily, shivering with barely contained desire. "Sorry ab-ha!-out the couch." He moaned in the middle, his back arching. Tony was still moving against him, and it was starting to cause that pressure again. He felt that heat swirling in his stomach, and his breath came in shorter and shorter gasps. 

Then suddenly Tony stopped moving and Steve met his eyes pleadingly. "Greedy." Tony murmured as he stood up, and before Steve could protest Tony gripped his low pants. Steve shuddered as Tony slowly unzipped them, before unbuttoning them revealing the rest of his happy trail and part of his erection. Tony hadn't worn underwear, and Steve swallowed as he stared at him. Steve was breathing rapidly sprawled out beneath him. "You look like you want something." Tony said as he pulled the pants down exposing himself fully to Steve, who sucked in a breath quickly. His tongue flicked out to lick his chapped lips.  
Tony grabbed his chin crashing their lips together hotly again, and Steve's hands moved shamelessly to touch him all over. His hands squeezing muscular thighs, and caressing upwards on the inside of Tony’s thighs and touching till his fingers caressed a throbbing vein. It was drawing a low growl from Tony who thrust against his hands. Steve blushed and moaned when Tony returned the favor. They kissed until Tony broke for air. "Fuck." He hissed out thrusting into Steve's hand. During the make out session, Steve's large hands had wrapped around Tony's length. The vein throbbed with each touch and Steve's thumb rubbed the dripping tip. "How- fa-r are- we going to g-AH!" Steve moaned in the middle and his back arched toes curling and jaw clenching when Tony's hand returned the contact with more passion. Tony clicked his tongue and ran his thumb over the dripping slit. "Thrusting wildly into captain America sounds amazing, but we are in the lab. So if you want to go that far we have to go upstairs." Tony said his voice not wavering when Steve moved his hand to roughly grab the couch. Steve groaned and tears filled his eyes. "Oh- oh fuck." Steve said the cuss word sounding even hotter coming out of the normally innocent mouth. He was breathing faster and faster. 

Tony stopped and gripped Steve's erection holding him on the edge of pleasure. "How far do you want to go Steve?" Tony said more strongly and Steve glanced up at him, eyes clouded with lust. "Ca-can you stand up like this?" Steve said quietly his eyes meeting Tony's. Tony moved his hand and Steve whimpered seductively. "Yes, but Steve I'm telling you this now, when we are in my bed nothing will stop me." Tony said to him his hands stroking Steve's legs slowly. Steve slowly stood up his legs shaking weakly. Tony grabbed onto him his legs sturdier having more experience in situations like this. Tony lightly gripped Steve's chin and pulled him along slowly, towards the elevators. Steve followed his erection throbbing in anticipation. They stumbled into the elevator and Tony hit the button for his pent house.

After that Tony pushed Steve against the wall drawing a faint hiss from Steve. The cold metal was pressing against his back. He moaned loudly when Tony pressed their erection together and rolled his hips. Steve's hands gripped Tony's hips almost too tightly, it would leave a bruise, but damn it he couldn't hold back anymore. Tony pulled Steve into another kiss holding Steve's messy blonde hair in a tight grip as he kissed him. There wasn't a break as they went up those 30 floors. Their precum spread on both of their erections from the contact and Steve groaned loudly when Tony gripped them both in his hand. Tony growled faintly again enjoying the bruising pressure on his hips as he started to pump them together. Steve couldn't hold back for long and came with a scream muffled by the kiss, and cum slicked Tony's hands. Tony moved faster Steve's erection was hard in a few pumps and Tony smirked before pulling back shuddering knowing if he kept this up he would cum as well, and he didn't have half as much stamina as Steve. Letting go of both of them as Steve slid to the floor panting red faced and slightly bruised lips his hair tousled. He was shivering and Tony licked his lips watching him come down from his second high of the night.

Steve's mind was whirling and he felt like he couldn't breathe every bit of him was sensitive and on fire. There was a heat creeping through his body. He was gasping and Tony leant down and caressed his cheek wiping sweat from his cheeks and teasingly running his thumb over his lips. "Your body's greedy Steve." He said to Steve whose mouth opened from the gentle press. Tony's thumb slipped in and Steve's tongue ran over it causing Tony to groan and stroke his hair. "You're trying to drive me mad, but you like it don’t you?" He said before gripping Steve's chin his thumb still in the super soldier’s mouth pulling him up slowly. "Now cap if you want to see what else this hand can do to you, I recommend coming with me to my bed." Tony said pulling his thumb from Steve's mouth with a wet pop drawing a moan from the red lips.  
"Tony." Steve said breathlessly following Tony his erection hitting his legs when he walked. Steve half expected Tony to press him against another wall, and make out with him. Tony held back until they were in his bedroom. Tony pushed Steve onto his back sprawling him out on the bed. Steve willing accepted being thrown onto the bed. Steve pulled himself up more flexing and unintentionally writhing in front of Tony. Tony groaned again. "Spread your legs and lift them up." Tony ordered and Steve obeyed blushing deeply at the throaty command. He moved his hands to his thighs and gripped them spreading his legs and exposing the most private areas of him. Steve was embarrassed to say the least. 

Tony went through a drawer full of lotion and lube picking a small bottle. Tony walked back to Steve. He stroked Steve's ass cheek and he gasped. "Tony-" Steve said nervously having second thoughts feeling the pressure on his back side. "Steve, I told you. I wouldn't stop when we were here, and I won't. If I have to bottom, then I will, trust me." Tony said and Steve looked away his erection twitching and precum dripping from his tip. Steve looked away instinctively flinching when Tony's now lotion covered fingers poked his entrance. "At ease captain." He joked gently rubbed there for a bit waiting for him to ease up under the touch. Steve blushed deeply and bit his lips, his entrance twitching. This was weird and he wasn't used to letting someone else control him at all. He was the leader, a public image- and oh gosh it's in.  
His train of thought crashed when Tony slowly pushed his pointer finger in slightly. "Relax." Tony said his own erection throbbing. Every bit of Steve was strong and inside of him was so tight he could cum just from the thought. Steve breathed heavily through his nose, shivering slightly as he relaxed. His entrance twitched around him and Steve whimpered when Tony pushed his finger in further. Steve shook when it was finally all in. Tony rubbed the tense backside slowly. "That's one finger Steve. It's all in." Tony said before twisting his finger causing Steve to whimper erotically. Tony groaned and leant down to suck on Steve's inner thigh leaving a dark mark. Steve breathed heavily and Tony gripped Steve's hand. "Let go okay, you're too tense roll over." Tony said pulling his finger out of Steve who nodded and shuddered rolling over and putting his hands above his head.

Tony gently grabbed one of Steve's feet and gently massaged it drawing a slight chuckle from Steve. It tickled. Tony rubbed the arch and he smiled and rubbed massaging his ankle. Steve was relaxing and Tony gradually massaged his calf. Drawing content sighs from Steve. Tony's calloused hands slowly gripped one of Steve's thighs and rubbed at them drawing a low grunt from Steve. Steve shuddered and was more relaxed this time when Tony began to massage Steve's backside slowly teasing the round tense muscles. Steve moaned suddenly and Tony smirked proudly and brought his head down to lick his entrance causing Steve to gasp and look back at him cheeks deep red. "T-Tony! Tha-that's dirt-oh- oh fuck." Steve murmured shivering when Tony gripped his erection while pushing a very skilled tongue inside of him. Steve clenched down slightly, but it just made Tony push in further, twisting it around inside him. Steve brought his hand to his mouth, and bit down when he groaned. His hips lifted up faintly when he sucked. He bit down harder when Tony curled his tongue, Steve's hips rocking back against Tony’s face. Tony ate him out for a while, until Steve was panting and practically writhing from the touches. Tony pulled his head back and Steve's legs gave out. "Tony, my insides feel weird." Steve admitted embarrassed feeling like a woman saying that. Tony smirked. "That's good now lift your hips, I'm going to finger you again." Tony said his voice low with lust. 

Steve blushed and lifted his shaking hips. Tony grabbed a pillow and slipped it under him keeping his hips up. Steve moved his elbows behind himself propping up his back so he could watch. Tony smirked and kissed Steve's tip drawing a hiss of pleasure from Steve. His skilled fingers once again slowly pushed in. He watched Steve carefully and smirked at the lust-filled gaze Steve was watching him with, the slow sliding of his fingers made Steve breath shakily. He finally got one finger fully in and held it there allowing Steve to get used to the feeling of being penetrated. He smirked and slowly pulled his fingers out before quickly pushing back in drawing a faint moan from Steve whose legs were shaking. Tony watched Steve's entrance as he pushed his finger in and smirked when Steve shuddered every time he curled his fingers. Steve was quiet after a bit and Tony carefully pushed in a second finger causing Steve to suck in a breath. Tony's free hand moved and gripped Steve's erection running his thumb over it, drawing a faint hiss from Steve who let out the breath he was holding. "Relax Steve." Steve blushed harder hearing his name and gradually relaxed allowing Tony to slowly spread Steve out and curl his fingers causing Steve to let out a quiet moan. "Steve I never thought a man could be as sexy as a playboy model. But I've been proven wrong." Tony said that as he pumped Steve causing his back to arch. 

Steve bit his lip groaning as Tony slipped in a third finger spreading Steve with a wet sound. Steve's entrance was now twitching and it was obvious that Steve was completely immersed in the feeling. Steve was silent his eyes shut tightly and jaw clenched. His muscles twitched and flexed occasionally and showed that Steve was enjoying this. The only downfall was that Steve was being too quiet and Tony smirked watching Steve's face as he curled his fingers. He brushed a ball of nerves drawing a loud scream from Steve, whose eyes flew open and stared at Tony with a strong pleasured blue gaze. "Tony what was that?" Steve said in a shaky low voice that put even porn star's to shame with its’ sexual pull. "Your prostate Steve." Tony said pressing on it stronger drawing another although quieter cry of pleasure from Steve. Steve was practically writhing beneath Tony. His hips lifting occasionally and when Tony felt that Steve was spread enough he pulled his fingers out. "I can see your entrance twitching Steve." Tony whispered in Steve ear drawing a low groan. "Roll over it'll make this easier."

Steve's heart was pounding. This was really happening. He was about to have sex. He bit his lip and rolled over. Steve could feel his entrance twitching and after Tony removed his fingers he felt kind of empty. Tony was pouring lotion onto his hands before pumping his own erection. Steve watched his breath caught in his throat. This was it. Steve felt scared not scared of being hurt badly, but scared of what this would be like. Would it hurt? Would he feel like a woman? He had no clue and after Tony was done Tony gripped the bottle and pushed the tip to Steve's entrance squeezing, so some got on the prepared entrance. Steve bit his lip and shivered a bit when Tony replaced his tip with the bottle. Steve was shaking faintly and Tony noticed easily. Tony gripped Steve's chin gently making Steve look into his eyes. Steve breathed nervously and Tony gently kissed him. He relaxed slightly and groaned when a hand gripped him. He was pumped a few times before he gasped tensing up when Tony pushed his tip in. Steve could feel the stretch, but it didn't hurt. Tony slipped his tongue into Steve's mouth and Steve's brain felt fried. Tony was moving slowly. Steve could feel it, but he relaxed slightly. It wasn't hurting, and Tony was being so gentle that he couldn't help but relax. 

Tony groaned softly as he was slowly engulfed in a tight, virgin, heat. It was better than any woman, or man. (He'd only been with 2 men so he didn't have a large research on that.) Tony slid into him slowly and painlessly. Finally Tony's pubic hair tickled Steve slightly and Tony pulled back allowing Steve to gasp for air. Steve throbbed around him. Steve looked away, his hands causing a large tear in the sheets. "You're really tight." Tony said looking at the erotic display beneath him. Steve blushed deeper and looked up at him. "It's really big." He said blushing. Tony smirked and leant down gently sucking on Steve's neck. Steve tilted his head back giving Tony more access to mark up his skin. Tony was waiting, allowing Steve to adjust. Tony groaned slightly when Steve's legs closed slightly causing the strong muscles to tighten around him. Steve groaned as well, Tony felt bigger when he brought his knees together and he left them there. Tony growled slightly. "Steve, I'm gonna to pound into you at this rate, can I move please?" Tony said his arms shaking faintly from barely restraining himself.

Steve looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. Tony out of respect slowly pulled out and slowly pushed in. Steve blushed at the odd feeling of him pulling out and his hips moved faintly. Tony rolled his hips grazing Steve's prostate faintly. Steve's back arched, his teeth clenching from the slightly caress. His eyes shut and Tony groaned. "You should be illegal captain." Tony said slowly as he pulled out at that same slow pace. Steve appreciated the slow thrusts at first, but after a while it was horribly teasing. Steve groaned and grabbed Tony's hair. It wasn't his full strength, but he knew it'd hurt. Tony hissed and looked into Steve's eyes. "If you don't speed up, I'm going to scream." Steve said his body trembling muscles tight and sweat dripping down his body slowly. His erection was dripping pre-cum. Tony groaned and kissed Steve roughly. Steve groaned and his mouth opened willingly. Tony slipped his tongue in and pulled out slowly before roughly thrusting back in.

Steve's body jolted and he moaned into the kiss. Tony felt heat pooling in his stomach and held it back tightening the muscles. "Wrap your legs around my back and hold onto the sheets again." Steve obeyed slowly his legs were shaking almost violently. Steve gripped the sheets tightly. When Tony thrust in again, it was at an angle that directly hit his prostate. Steve screamed and his vision almost went white for a moment. His back arched and Tony could hear the sheets tear. Tony smirked and stopped allowing Steve to catch his breath. "Fuck." Steve said as he came back to his senses. Steve groaned and gripped Tony's shoulders tightly. "Stop stopping." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Tony. Steve practically screamed when Tony gripped Steve's hips and started to thrust rapidly. Steve's back arched and he cried out loudly. Tony's thrusts were starting to scramble his thoughts. Tony was addicted to those sounds. Steve was a groaning mess and his back was arching. Tony felt that heat pooling. "I'm gonna- cum." 

Tony warned and Steve looked at him and Tony kissed them they'd teeth smacking together as they started to roughly kiss. Tony groaned loudly as he came and Steve moaned loudly as he felt a warm heat spurt deeply inside him. Steve shuddered and came his cum covering Tony and his own shirt. Tony pulled back and Steve let go falling back. He panted and Tony smirked. "Now captain, I only came once so buckle up." Tony said and Steve shuddered. "I can't handle this for much longer. You're making my mind all jumbled." Steve said flustered. "Obviously not scrambled enough." Tony said before kissing him roughly.  
Let's just end it with Tony's head board broke, there's a hole in the wall, and Tony's mattress was torn beyond recognition.


End file.
